The program in applied and basic cognition is distinguished by: 1) a commitment to research on basic processes associated with and that extend to applied issues; 3) extensive interarea and interdisciplinary research collaboration by faculty and trainees; and 4) an emphasis on appropriate and rigorous methodology. Research foci of the training program include discourse comprehension, psycholinguistics and language acquisition, quantitative reasoning and problem solving, memory and attention, and early sensorimotor development and its relationship to cognition. Included within these foci are the implications for such applied issues as reading and reading assessment, television viewing, mathematics and science learning, and the consequences of evolving technologies on human performance. The 3 predoctoral trainees will be selected each year from among the graduate students of Division II of the Department of Psychology. These students are typically in years 2-4 of their training. All students received a broad exposure to cognition and the methodologies of human experimental psychology. However, they concentrate in either the Cognitive, Developmental, or Educational Psychology Areas. The traineeships are designed to support students in pursuing interests in basic and applied research free of the burden of duties associated with other teaching or research assistantships. The 4 postdoctoral trainees are selected from among a national pool of applicants on the basis of interests, prior training, accomplishments, and recommendations. Postdoctoral trainees are selected who can best benefit from the interdisciplinary collaborative research experienced offered by the program.